


Total Agony

by khatijahabdulsalam



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khatijahabdulsalam/pseuds/khatijahabdulsalam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from memorizingthedigitsofpi</p><p>fitzsimmons + watching my favourite movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/gifts).



> Pi, i sincerely hope you like it.

“Fitz, we’ve watched every single movie I’ve got on here,” Jemma whined. “Can we please watch something else?” Jemma was sat on his bed while she waited for him to come out of the bathroom. It was movie night and she was browsing her digital collection of movies for something suitable. Movie night was a tradition they’ve had since their days at the Academy.

“Well, see if you can find something on my laptop then,” Fitz answered. His voice was oddly muffled and Jemma guessed he was brushing his teeth. She looked around till she spotted his laptop on the bedside table. She snapped her own shut and tossed it to the side where it bounced heavily.

“Got any preference?” she asked as she reached out for it.

“I’m fine with anything,” Fitz replied.

Jemma began scrolling through his library and smiled a little when she saw how much his collection mirrored hers. They really are well-suited. She never knew two people who complimented each other as well as they do.

She frowned as she continued scrolling. They were too alike. It’s almost the same collection. She was about to call out to Fitz, to tell him they may need to go see if Skye has anything interesting when her eyes caught on a movie she was unfamiliar with.

She opened up a browser and began googling the movie. Her eyes widened appreciatively at the star-studded cast and the critics the movie had. Jemma grinned as she read the synopsis. _Well_ , _this would do nicely_ , she thought, _and it’s British!_ She quickly hooked up his laptop to the TV screen mounted on the wall.

“Found anything?” Fitz said as he came out of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel.

“Yupp,” she said happily as she made room for him on the bed.

Fitz grabbed a few bags of chips from his dresser and quickly slipped in beside her.

“What are we watching then?” he asked as he fluffed his pillows.

“Love Actually,” Jemma said as she carefully watched his face, her fingers toying with the scroll button on the wireless mouse. The truth is, she was more than a little curious to know why Fitz had the movie at all. He was more into action thrillers and science-fiction than romantic-comedies after all.

She held back the giggle that threatened to escape as Fitz's cheeks turned bright pink. His eyes darted to hers for a second before looking straight ahead.

She continued to watch him as he  steadfastly gazed ahead.

"Are we gonna watch it or not?" He snapped finally when she made no move to play it.

"Of course we will, as soon as you tell me why you even have this movie," she replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Fitz groaned in embarrassment.

"You’re not going to let this go are you," he asked already knowing the answer. Jemma will needle and prod him until she got what she wanted. 10 years of friendship has taught him that resistance is futile.

"Nope," she said, grinning smugly. Fitz sighed loudly. "I have it because it’s the movie me and Mom watch every Christmas," as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

Jemma sat up straighter and tried to get a good look at his face. She never knew they had a Christmas tradition.

"Aww Fitz, that is so sweet! But that means it has been awhile since you’ve watched this, hasn’t it? We both haven’t been back home for Christmas for 2 years now," Jemma quirked an eyebrow as Fitz mumbled under his breath.

"What’s that?"

"I’ve been calling her every Christmas morning and watching it together while we stay on the phone. It’s the least I could do, you know, seeing as how I’m already leaving her all alone for Christmas," he shrugged, ducking his head to hide his flaming cheeks. "I'm all she's got," he admitted quietly, still not looking at her. His hand fiddled with the edge of the blanket draped across their laps.

Jemma heart gave a slight twinge as she studied the red-faced Scot before her. She knew he had a kind heart but this new revelation took her by surprise for some reason. She cocked her head to the side as she pondered this. After all, she had always known that Fitz doted on his mother and she is well aware of how much Mrs. Fitz adored her son.

"You’re such a marshmallow, Fitz!" She said as she fondly rumpled his hair.

"Oi! I am not a marshmallow. I am a manly man!  A manly Scotsman, thank you very much!" he said as he puffed out his chest and thickened his accent dramatically.

“Yeah ok, I’m just going to play the movie now,” Jemma rolled her eyes and played the movie as Fitz muttered under his breath. “About _bloody_ time.”

They sat in silence as the movie played, quickly getting engrossed as they quietly munched on the snacks. Every now and then, as is her habit, Jemma would make a comment. She never could enjoy a movie without remarking on one thing or other. Fitz was pretty use to it but it was slightly harder to tune her out this time because he already knows what will happen and it took all of him to clamp down and not spoil the movie for her.

“Pretty impressive cast, isn’t it? Bill Nighy, Snape, Trelawney, Laura Linney and ooh- look its Watson, Fitz! He’s so good in Sherlock isn’t he. How old is this movie anyway? Wait a minute, Fitz, what is Watson doing? Oh my god, Fitz! Is he- is he _dry-humping_ her?!” Jemma shrieked in alarm as Fitz suddenly reached over and tried to wrest the mouse away from her but Jemma held it out of his reach, her eyes never leaving the screen. He continued to try and grab it from her so he could skip this scene but the angle wasn’t in his favour what with his body lying half across of hers and his legs tangled in the covers.

“Fitz, is Watson a _pornstar?_ ” Jemma asked gleefully.

Fitz slumped in defeat. He had completely forgotten about Watson’s character. “Yes, he is and his name is Martin Freeman. He plays Dr. Watson in Sherlock,” he answered as he pushed himself off her.

“And, here, he plays a pornstar named Jack. I’m curious, is Jack in it for the money or does he see it as way to _come up_ fast? Will we see a backstory or is the movie just gonna _shove_ his storyline in our face? I mean, will they explore his career choice and provide his character with _depth and growth_? After all, it is a little _hard_ to _take in_ ,” Jemma said as she wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Fitz groaned loudly. "Please stop."

"Alright, alright, but honestly though, is there more scenes like this?"

“Yes, there’s more, ok? And it gets more- well, more graphic! So, I’ll thank you to hand the mouse over so I can skip those scenes!” he said vehemently, his cheeks turning bright pink again.

“Oh Fitz, you watch this movie with your _mother_?” Jemma said as she struggled to keep her laughter in.

Fitz immediately blanched and shuddered violently.

“I SKIP THE SCENES!” he yelled shrilly but Jemma was already laughing too hard to notice his girly shriek which was fortunate because it took Jemma close to five minutes to settle down.

“Right, let’s get to it then,” Jemma said as she wiped the tears from her eyes tossed him the wireless mouse. Fitz was still a little grumpy and so by the time he managed to focus on the screen he realised the plot had moved on quite a bit and Jemma was once again engrossed.

 

“This boy, Sam, he is adorable,” Jemma said quietly.

 

_**Daniel: Because l... thought it'd be something worse.** _

_**Sam: Worse than the total agony of being in love?** _

_**Daniel: Er... No, you're right. Total agony.** _

 

“My mom said he looked like me when I was younger,” Fitz said.

Jemma scoffed loudly.

“I know! I am definitely more adorable than that,” Fitz said cheekly and Jemma laughed as she swatted his arm playfully before leaning into his side.

“Billy Mack is my favourite character,” Fitz whispered a while later as the rockstar’s scene came on.

 

 

_**Dec: Er, a lot of kids watching, Billy.** _

_**Billy: Oh, yes.  Hiya, kids. Here's an important message from your Uncle Bill - don't buy drugs. Become a pop star and they give you them for free.** _

 

“She’s not going to actually answer the phone is she? What is she thinking? She’s been waiting for years?!” Jemma ranted angrily.

“Yeah but it’s her brother Jemma, she never _not_ answers. He is more important to her than anyone else,” Fitz explained patiently.

“More important than her own happiness?” Jemma said sceptically.

“Yes.”

 

_**Karen: Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace and, come Christmas, gave it to somebody else.** _

_**Harry: Oh, Karen...** _

_**Karen: Would you wait around to find out if it's just a necklace or if it's sex and a necklace or if, worst of all, it's a necklace and love? Would you stay? Knowing life would always be a little bit worse? - Or would you cut and run?** _

_**Harry: Oh, God. I am so in the wrong. A classic fool.** _

_**Karen: Yes, but you've also made a fool out of me. You've made the life I lead foolish, too.** _

 

Jemma sniffled loudly. “Pass the tissue box please, Fitz?” she said looking up only to see Fitz with tears streaming down his face as he stared at his hands.

“Fitz?” she asked worried to such despair on her best friend’s face. She paused the movie but Fitz barely reacted.

“Oh Fitz,” she said and her own eyes filled with tears as she reached out to him. He came to her willingly, burrowing his face in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. His body shook as he sobbed his heart out.

“This is about your dad isn’t it?” she felt him nod his head and she soothingly rub his back. “This is why you and your mom do this every Christmas,” she whispered. Her heart ached when he thought about how he must have been crying alone for the past two years.

 _Well_ , she thought defiantly, _there will be no more of that,_ and continued to hold him for as long he needed her to.


End file.
